


Гарри Поттер и котел клубничного лубриканта

by TreggiDi



Series: Drinking Games [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Перед вами один из серии "дринкинг-гейм-фанфиков", написанных для того, чтобы надираться в веселой компании или в гордом одиночестве.Суть игры очень проста: берется алкоголь, фанфик и список штампов. Каждый штамп встречаем и празднуем хорошим глотком, а то и тостом. Чаще всего, за задницу Снейпа.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Drinking Games [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704358
Kudos: 15





	Гарри Поттер и котел клубничного лубриканта

**Author's Note:**

> Штампы для игры:
> 
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/1/3/2513797/85783874.jpg  
> https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=657&chapter=0
> 
> У Снейпа под мантией скрывается мускулистое тело\стройное, но поджарое тело\большой член\ночная рубашка\пробка в заднице\второй Снейп.
> 
> У Гарри под мантией скрывается спортивное тело игрока в квиддич\молодое сильное тело\тело, покрытое ровным загаром\ровный член с аккуратными яичками\источник комплексов Снейпа на три листа мелким шрифтом.
> 
> Жирные волосы на самом деле не жирные (а покрыты специальным составом, чтобы портились от ядовитых испарений).
> 
> Волосы все-таки жирные (но любовь зла).
> 
> Гарри обнаруживает, что у Снейпа есть ванна. А в ванной есть шампунь\у шампуня Снейпа фруктовая или цветочная отдушка\Гарри моет голову Снейпу\у волос Снейпа шелковистая структура.
> 
> У Снейпа есть психологическая травма: из детства (от отца, отчима, друга семьи)\из юности (от мародеров, пожирателей)\его до сих пор травмируют, потому что Волдеморт жив\он сам себя травмировал\никто его не травмировал, но он все равно травмирован.
> 
> Гарри комфортит Снейпа.
> 
> Снейп спасает Гарри от: ПТСР\кризиса среднего возраста\неудачного брака или отношений\наркомании\алкоголизма\любой другой зависимости\производственных травм (ранения или проклятия)\бесплодия\заключения в Азкабан\прочих драм\и всегда одним и тем же способом.
> 
> Гарри спасает Снейпа от: тихой и спокойной жизни вдали от мирской суеты\ПТСР\кризиса среднего возраста\наркомании\проституции\производственных травм (ранения или проклятия)\заключения в Азкабан\рабства\магического правосудия\лживых любовников\своих собственных лживых любовников\тем же способом.
> 
> У Снейпа оказывается чистокровное происхождение. Он носит фамильные кольца и другие аксессуары\он цитирует классиков русской литературы наизусть\он имеет какое-то фамильное наследие (вампир, вейла, НЕХ).
> 
> У Снейпа есть Снейп-мэнор. Куда он переносит Гарри, если тот возбужден(ранен\пьян\упорот\а иногда и все сразу)\в дом можно попасть только через особенный портал\Снейп дарит этот портал Гарри\у Снейпа есть питомец, с которым Гарри сразу ладит\есть огромная библиотека\а еще лаборатория\жертвенный алтарь\конюшни\великолепный сад, где растет много лекарственных растений\в мэноре много портретов, которые любят подглядывать.
> 
> У Гарри встает на то, как Снейп варит зелья.
> 
> У Снейпа: красивые точные движения рук, нарезающих флоббер-червей\тонкие изящные пальцы.
> 
> Снейп варит смазку, чтобы трахать Гарри.
> 
> Снейп снимает баллы с Гриффиндора во время секса с Гарри.
> 
> Гарри уходит в мир магглов и встречает там Снейпа.
> 
> Снейп уходит в мир магглов, но Гарри его и там находит.
> 
> Гарри пьет вино в гостиной Снейпа, потому что Снейп его угостил.
> 
> Гарри пьет вино в гостиной Снейпа, хотя Снейп его не угощал.
> 
> Гарри приходит в гостиную Снейпа уже пьяным, чтобы не тратить на выпивку время, отведенное на секс.
> 
> Чтобы спасти мир, им нужно переспать.

Звезды ярко горели, и ветер разносил пьяные вопли выпускников, пока Снейп медленно тащился вдоль темных кустов к замку. Оборванный Пожирательский плащ намок от крови и полы его почти не развевались. Снейп тяжело привалился к стене, пережидая приступ острой боли от мысли, что предстоит восхождение по лестнице к директору. Из-за ужасного проклятья, которым его пытали на сходке Пожирателей, он почти не чувствовал ног. Вскоре силы совсем покинули Снейпа, но он упрямо полз дальше, вверх по лестнице, пока не очутился в кабинете директора.

Альбус радушно предложил ему лимонную дольку.

– Северус, разве ты не должен быть в Большом Зале, танцевать и радоваться вместе с остальными? – спросил Альбус, помогая Снейпу взобраться в кресло. – Сегодня выпускной, для Гарри Поттера, к примеру, это важный вечер. Ты должен быть рядом, чтобы мальчик чувствовал себя в привычной обстановке.

– Лорд вызвал меня, – прохрипел Северус, мужественно сплевывая кровь в миску с лимонными дольками. – Для него это тоже важный вечер. Сегодня он атакует Хогвартс.

– Как неудачно, – всплеснул руками Дамблдор, из широких рукавов его мантии посыпались презервативы. – Мы лишь недавно закончили ремонт школы, и до сих пор не все студенты еще сдали деньги на новые шторы.

– Если бы вы чуть меньше опекали мальчика, он бы уже давно убил Волдеморта, – заметил Снейп мрачно. Его высокий бледный лоб покрылся испариной, а грязные волосы прилипли к лицу. – К рассвету он будет здесь. Он отправил меня передать сообщение, потому что выяснил, что я шпион. Не стоило надевать на сходку Пожирателей ваш дурацкий подарок, – Северус раздраженно отцепил от Пожирательской мантии значок, на котором радужные единороги прыгали под надписью «Сила Любви». – К тому же, Лорд наложил на меня страшное проклятье, и я умру в муках, если немедленно с кем-нибудь не потрахаюсь.

– Не будь таким эгоистом, Северус, – замерцал глазами Альбус. – Ты даже не сводил мальчика на мало-мальски приличное свидание.

– Не понимаю, при чем здесь Поттер, – быстро возразил Северус. На щеках у него возникли некрасивые пятна румянца. – Я собираюсь оправиться в подземелья и тихо ждать там смерти, – и он печально пополз прочь. Альбус ласково улыбнулся ему вслед.

– Ты забыл свою силу любви! – воскликнул он, схватив значок, но Северус ползал резво и был уже далеко.

***

Гарри Поттер прилично надрался, прежде чем спуститься в подземелья. Он трижды постучал в дверь личных покоев профессора Снейпа, но никто ему не ответил. К счастью, Гарри был настолько сильным волшебником, что умел проходить не только через стены на вокзале Кинг-Кросс, но и сквозь запертые двери.

– Сэр, разве вы не должны веселиться и танцевать вместе со всеми? – воскликнул он, нахально завалившись в гостиную к Снейпу. – Вы должны быть счастливы, что я выпускаюсь. Вы никогда больше не увидите меня, – и он тихонько всхлипнул.

Снейп сидел в одиноком кресле у потухшего камина. Его сгорбленная фигура была ужасной печальной.

– Вы пьяны, Поттер. Уходите, – велел он отрывисто.

– Я не пьян, я упорот, – возразил Гарри, отважно делая шаг вперед. Он впервые был в личных покоях профессора, и совсем иначе представлял их. Не было ни старых котлов, ни жертвенных алтарей с несчастными первокурсниками на привязи, зато кругом висели репродукции Айвазовского. – Я пришел, чтобы признаться вам, – сказал Гарри, медленно подкрадываясь к креслу.

– Вы проспорили в какой-нибудь дурацкой игре? – раздраженно рявкнул Снейп, прикладываясь к стакану с Огневиски. – Или это жестокий розыгрыш? Я не желаю ничего слышать.

– Я давно хотел вам сказать… теперь, когда я больше не ваш студент, мы могли бы… профессор, вы слушаете меня?

– Я вам больше не профессор, Поттер, – буркнул Снейп.

– Я вам больше не Поттер, – огрызнулся Гарри, но затем почесал в затылке. – То есть, вы можете звать меня Гарри.

– Вы в точности, как ваш отец. Он тоже отчего-то требовал, чтобы его звали Гарри.

Гарри не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому решил действовать. Он схватил холодную руку Снейпа и пылко прижал ее к губам. На вкус она была как чабрец и полынь, с щепоткой корицы и слабым послевкусием флоббер-червей.

– Что ты творишь, идиот? Я только что закончил готовить смертельно ядовитое зелье! – Снейп отпихнул Гарри и направил на него палочку. – Экскуро!

– Я просто люблю вас! – проплевался Гарри сквозь мыльную пену, которая полезла у него изо рта и немного из носа. И соблазнительно улыбнулся. С тихим шмяканьем пена падала вниз, к его ногам, пачкая персидский ковер профессора.

– Ты слишком молод и красив, чтобы любить меня, – возразил наконец Снейп.

– Я уже не ребенок! Я довольно уродливый мужчина, профессор, клянусь вам.

– Твоя жизнь только начинается, Поттер. Ты должен… путешествовать. Должен быть счастлив, – трагично произнес Северус, отвернувшись. Тень упала ему на лицо, туда же упала прядь черных, как пиратский флаг, волос. – Ты должен найти подходящего человека и нарожать детей. А я уже слишком старый для этого, и, к тому же, скоро умру.

– Я вам не позволю! – возразил Гарри яростно. – Никто вам этого не позволит!

Он схватил с каминной полки щетку для волос и подскочил к Снейпу.

– Разрешите мне позаботиться о вас.

– Что вы творите? – обескуражено уточнил Снейп, когда Гарри принялся его расчесывать.

– Меня это всегда успокаивает, – откликнулся Гарри. Он провел щеткой по грязным волосам Снейпа и услышал тихий вздох удовольствия, который Снейп тут же замаскировал кашлем и для правдоподобности даже сплюнул немного крови.

– Вы могли бы снять парик и расчесать мои настоящие волосы, – спустя минуту неохотно предложил Снейп. Гарри с изумлением понял, что сальные, жидкие патлы – это лишь маскировка. Под париком скрывались чуть менее сальные и чуть более густые патлы. – Я вынужден изображать злодея и урода, чтобы студенты не влюблялись в меня каждый год, – признался Снейп сквозь зубы. – Как вы знаете, моя харизма слишком сильна.

– О, Северус, – дрожащим голосом выдавил Гарри, уткнувшись носом в его макушку. Волосы Снейпа были как жидкий шелк на ощупь, а пахли мускусом, розмарином и лавровым листом.

Пока Гарри обнюхивал Северуса, тот меланхолично разглядывал картину «Девятый Вал», что висела над камином.

– Я никогда не видел море, – трагическим тоном произнес он. – Только лужи, что окружали наше нищее жилище. Каждое утро отец заставлял меня вычерпывать их дырявой ложкой, чтобы научить терпению.

– Дурсли никогда не давали мне ложек, – заметил Гарри небрежно. – Они считали, что такой звереныш, как я, должен есть руками все. Даже суп.

– Это объясняет ваше поведение в Большом Зале, – задумчиво хмыкнул Снейп. – Но теперь, когда вы стали лордом, вам предстоит изучить этикет.

– Вот еще! Тот титул и наследство, которые я получил после смерти Сириуса, я собираюсь отдать бедным. А сам буду жить среди магглов. Сразу, как убью Волдеморта.

– Глупый мальчишка, – нежно прошептал Снейп. – Чертов идиот. Грязный ублюдок.

– Я тоже вас люблю, Северус!

– Прекрати звать меня по имени! – рявкнул Снейп, запрокинув голову и брызгая слюной, но чертова гравитация сыграла против него, и он сам оказался весь обрызган. – И хватит давать мне ложные надежды! Я не создан для любви. Только для несчастий и боли. Если даже я выживу, то попаду в Азкабан, где огромные злобные авроры будут насиловать меня три раза в день после еды. Мне сломают все кости на руках, чтобы я никогда не смог готовить зелья, а палочку отнимут. И я буду прозябать в нищете в каком-нибудь дрянном районе, где даже круглосуточных супермаркетов нет!

– Тогда я буду глубоко несчастен в браке, у меня будет ПТСР и бессонница, и я начну принимать наркотики, чтобы забыться, а после того, как моя жена родит третьего ребенка, врачи найдут у меня бесплодие, – сердито заявил Гарри. – Но у нас всегда будет эта ночь любви, которую мы не сможем забыть. Сэр.

– Я не умею, – глухо проговорил Снейп, скрестив на груди руки. – Люциус пытался научить меня технике глубокого минета, но… это плохо закончилось, – он горько усмехнулся. – Я никогда…

– Я тоже никогда! – решительно перебил его Гарри. – Люциус и меня пытался научить, но это очень плохо закончилось. Мы должны действовать наугад, довериться интуиции… следовать зову сердца…

– Тридцать баллов с гриффиндора за банальности, – бархатным тоном произнес Северус и притянул Поттера к себе за галстук. – Заткнитесь уже и целуйте меня.

Они принялись страстно целоваться, а потом начали срывать друг с друга одежду. Спустя сорок минут Гарри закончил расстегивать крохотные пуговки на мантии Снейпа и припал губами к его впалой груди.

– Что это? – воскликнул он.

– Это утяжки, я ношу их, чтобы ученики не сходили с ума от желания на моих уроках, – пробормотал Снейп, ловко избавляясь от маскировки. Под утяжками у него скрывались рельефные мускулы и роскошная круглая задница, на которую можно было поставить кубок с вином, и он бы не упал.

Под мантией у Гарри тоже скрывались мускулы, особенно четко они проступали на правой руке, натренированной за одинокие годы. Тело Снейпа было бледным, как алебастр, а тело Гарри было золотистым от загара, как курица-гриль. Гарри скинул все свои фамильные перстни, которые усыпали пальцы его рук и ног, стянул шелковые боксеры со снитчами и стыдливо прикрылся.

– Как думаете, сэр, может, нам подождать до полуночи, когда я официально перестану быть студентом?

Снейп зарычал и повалил его на ковер.

Они скрестили члены и вступили в неравную схватку. Наслаждение затуманило их взоры. Гарри принялся шипеть и сквернословить на партесланге от наплыва эмоций. Снейп выпалил пару слов на болгарском, надеясь показаться загадочным. Его бархатный голос заставлял Гарри таять, как восковую свечу. Его руки с искусными, ловкими пальцами были повсюду. Его чувственный нос интимно прижался к горлу Гарри, пока Северус покрывал поцелуями крепкие плечи ловца. Юноша извивался на персидском ковре, пока зельевар страстно ласкал гриффиндорца.

– Позволь мне проникнуть в твое молодое и сильное тело, – прошептал Снейп, нацелив свой жезл любви на Гарри. – Хоть у меня и старый, кривой и уродливый член, который не заслуживает такого счастья.

– Пшшшшсссссххссссттт, – ответил Гарри возбужденно.

– Акцио котел с клубничным лубрикантом, – выкрикнул Снейп, не глядя взмахнув палочкой. Уже через секунду он плавно входил в Гарри, в его узкий тоннель, горячий, как мамин пирог. Дырочка Гарри страстно трепетала вокруг ствола Северуса, доставляя незабываемое наслаждение. Член Гарри, молодой, мускулистый и загорелый, с аккуратной головкой и симметричными яичками, пульсировал от приближающегося оргазма.

Черные глаза глядели в зеленые, а зеленые глядели в черные. Гарри и Северус глядели в глаза друг другу. Снейп не прекращал двигаться – методично и аккуратно, так же, как он резал флоббер-червей, он сводил Гарри с ума. Снова и снова Северус проезжался по комочку счастья глубоко внутри Гарри.

В ту секунду, когда их обоих накрыла волна мощного оргазма, Глаза у Гарри закатились, а Северус задрожал и издал потрясающий низкий стон. В ушах у него зашумело.

– Кажется, я слышу море! – в экстазе воскликнул он, не подозревая, что это Невилл взорвал котел с пуншем в Большом Зале.

Гарри не ответил. Все его тело светилось мягким, ровным светом. Волосы встали дыбом, а соски запульсировали синим.

– Тридцать баллов с гриффиндора за странное поведение в постели! – в панике выпалил Северус. – Возьмите себя в руки, Поттер.

– Не могу! – жалобно пробормотал Гарри, содрогаясь. Свечение стало ярче, и появился звук, такой, словно вот-вот закипит чайник. – Кажется, между нами возникла сильная магическая связь. И мое наследие проснулось!

– Прекратите хвастаться, самовлюбленный мальчишка! – Северус прищурился, не в силах выносить этот яркий свет. В роду у него были вампиры, так что он предпочитал темные помещения и спать вниз головой. – Перестаньте светиться, иначе…

– Это сила любви! Я не могу ее контролировать! – откликнулся Гарри сердито. Раздался пронзительный свист, и все залило белым светом. – Ой, кажется, я только что убил Волдеморта, – растерянно сообщил Гарри, прислушиваясь к себе. Тут его настигла новая вспышка. – А теперь все голодные дети Африки стали сытыми. – Еще одна вспышка. – Бездомные котята очутились у хозяев! – И новая вспышка. – Коррупции не существует! – Вспышка, – Озоновые дыры затянулись! – Вспышка, – Гомофобию запретили, – Вспышка, – Моффат и Гейтис переснимут два последних сезона Шерлока, – и он, обессиленный, упал в объятья Северуса.

Когда Гарри открыл глаза, Северус глядел на него сверху вниз. Его огромный нос откидывал тень на лицо Гарри, защищая от яркого солнца. Вокруг шумели волны, высоко в голубом небе летали белоснежные чайки.

– Отчего люди не летают, как птицы? – задумчиво проговорил Снейп, повернув лицо к небу. – Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что я птица. Вот так бы разбежался, поднял руки и полетел…

Гарри прижался к его гладкой, безволосой груди и счастливо улыбнулся.

– Полетели, – сказал он просто.


End file.
